baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Galileus
*Mage |kit = *''None'' *Diviner |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |area = Temple |place = East of the Song of the Morning Temple, northeast of the center of the map |coordinates = 3014, 1277 |area_code = AR3400 |relatives = |friends = |enemies = |other relationships = |quests = |level = 3 |hit_points = 13 |strength = 12 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 11 |total_scores = 69 |luck = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |damage = |damage type = |morale = 14 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 10 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 14 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |breath = 16 |s_v_spell = 15 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |immunities = |spells_abilities = Barkskin, Charm Person or Mammal, Hold Person (priest) ×2, Draw Upon Holy Might |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |special abilities = |items = |xp_value = 120 |gold = 0 |items = Quarterstaff |drop_icons = Quarterstaff item icon BG2.png |drop_icons caption = |reputation_kill = Original ''Baldur's Gate only'' |voice_actor = |creature_code = GALILE |in game = |in game caption = }} Galileus is an astrologer who can be found standing in the middle of a field in the Temple area, observing the skies. If you ask him what they foretell, he explains that it is unclear, but interesting times are ahead. He speculates that even the heavens are looking on with interest. After conversation, he goes away, never to be seen again. Dialogue Thirty degrees latitude... longitude varying greatly... moons in conjunction with... pardon my lack of focus, but I've been studying the skies for some time now. Now I've a positively wicked kink in my neck, and cannot seem to focus on anything closer than the horizon. Such are the pains of astrology, I suppose. *1:-'I have little time for such nonsense.' ::I have heard many talk such as you, and if that is honestly your belief, then so be it. There is little I could do to change your mind, even if I wished to waste the energy on trying. It is a shame, though. Such interesting times are ahead. I suppose some of the excitement is in the uncertainty, but I prefer to take whatever advantage I can. My patron is quite rich from my efforts. Regardless, I wish you well on your journeys. *2:-'And what have your observations revealed to you?' ::Oh, I couldn't possibly tell you all that I see. There is so much raw data that must be interpreted and examined thrice over. It is a wonder that even I can assimilate all that information with no ill effects. Still, the long and the short of it reveals interesting times ahead. If I did not know better, I would say that the heavens themselves look on with interest. Conflicts of great significance are on the horizon. *3:-'Study on, I shall not distract your gaze.' ::Perhaps it is for the best. There are great things on the horizon, and I should devote much time to them if I am to fully understand what is to come. Dangerous days ahead indeed.... Notes * The way allegiances and scripts work in the classic Baldur's Gate makes him support Cattack and his hobgoblins if it comes to a fight between them and Gorion's Ward and he's in earshot. Trivia *Galileus is an obvious reference to Galileo Galilei. Category:Innocents Category:No kit Category:Diviners